


Arctic Anthem: Operation Country Girl

by transtomgirl



Category: Original Work Christmas Fantasy Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtomgirl/pseuds/transtomgirl
Summary: If the Kringle line is to reclaim the Arctic throne,than former CIA agent Mason Cole will have to make a deal with the United States.





	Arctic Anthem: Operation Country Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A replacement scene for Arctic Anthem. It's an overhaul of Mason's diplomatic engagement in Central Park.

Mason approached Central Park with no small amount of trepidation. For this royal restitution to work,they needed American support,at least nominally. That support was crucial to helping a secret nation step into the light. The next few minutes could decide the outcome of the war itself. It was time to impress a bureaucrat,grovel before some pencil pusher.  
Except there was no pencil pusher. Only a warrior. Sitting on a bench, smoking a cigar was the President of the United States Terry Hunter had decided to take this meeting personally. She was hiding in plain sight. Secret Service covered the park, but that was only apparent to trained eyes. The rest of the park saw a professional woman with brown hair in a red overcoat,her cigar smoke dancing in the wind.

"Hi Mason". "Your holding up well".

"You don't have to flatter me,Madame President".

"No,but it's my presidential prerogative". "I hope you and your Queen will take my appearance here as a sign of respect".

Mason nodded. It was hard not to feel flattered. Sarah Hunter wasn't just famous for being the first female President. She was credited with taking control of the conservative wing away from hate groups and domestic terrorists. Mason himself had been no small part of that. Operation Country Girl had been a resounding success. The precise pulling of strings had allowed a senator from Kentucky to conquer the RNC,that she might save it. But of course, not everyone saw it that way. "Let's hunt Hunter" had become a popular slogan among the still remaining right wing radicals,some of which were calling for the South to secede and the Confederacy to rise again. On the Left,there were plenty who resented that the big push against the domestic threat had come from within the Republicans,not their DNC rival. Equally complex,there had been the long fight against Russia's resurgent KGB. But Terry had done it. She had brought compassion back to conservatism. 

The smoke curled around her lips as she smoke,the cigar bouncing obediently in time with it.

"I'll cut the horseshit Mason. I just cleaned out two vipers' nest and your asking me to clean out another".

"There's allot of vipers,Madame President".

She exhales deeply. "Don't they ever give up"? "Can't they accept that the world wants to be free"?

"They're stubborn,so to must we be".

"Well that's certainly a specialty of yours". She exhales again. "We must trust in Christ, continue True North".  
"So we must".

"And here I thought you were retiring to a quieter choir,but here we are". "Why are you doing this, Mason"? "Don't you have a history major waiting for you back in Florida"?

"She was too young for me". "Studying history is one thing, living with it is another". "Besides,who turns down the Santa Claus family"?

"Fair point. Your Queen's position on the North Pole tech"? 

"Too dangerous for human hands".

"And it's so safe in the hands of Elven radicals"?

"Fair point".

"I want the medicine and agricultural technology. That's non-negotiable. However,I'm not asking for anything with military application".

"I'm authorized to take that deal".

The President chuckled. "She knew already".

"She gave me cards to play, but close to the vest".

"Well here's the rest of mine. You have to hold the ground for 12 days. Your Queen holds the throne for 12 days,I'll help her keep it".

"Allot can happen in 12 days". "Plus there's getting the throne in the first place".

"I gotta back winning ponies,Mason. 12 days shows me she's got moxie,won't just surrender it all back to radicals after a few years". "If I'm gonna ask our brave soldiers to spill their blood in the snow,I gotta have assurance that it won't be for nothing".

"Very well Madame President. But we do except you at the stroke of midnight on day 13".

"I'll be there with bells on".

They shake hands and Mason starts heading out.

The cigar bounces again. "She's your Queen Mason,but I'm still your President. Don't forget that".

"No need to worry,Country Girl. This old dog wants to please all the ladies who hold his leash".

The President chuckles.


End file.
